


In the garden/wonderful peace

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [36]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: In the garden/wonderful peace by Reba McEntire feat the Isaacs (Amazon Music)





	1. In the garden/wonderful peace

**Author's Note:**

> In the garden/wonderful peace by Reba McEntire feat the Isaacs (Amazon Music)

Optimus sees the white mech standing in the crystal gardens in Praxus, the brilliant white wings glow in the light of the moon base. How could any mech look so majestic and light. The mech looks like Primus in physical form. He steps closer, hesitantly, afraid to disturb the mech as if he’ll just disappear. He gets to a few pedes from the mech before he sees the decepticon insignia’s on his shoulders. The sight doesn’t seem to drop his rapidly pulsing spark. He reaches out to touch the mech’s shoulder when the mech turns around and gold optics meet his. Optics that remind him of Unicron and he can’t believe how this mech looks so much like Primus and Unicron but in the best way. The mech smiles softly to him, something he’d never think a decepticon could achieve.


	2. Going Out Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going out like that-Reba McEntire (Amazon Music)

Bumblebee sneaks out of the base; a glance back shows him no one knows he’s leaving. They wouldn’t understand, they couldn’t. they think he’s some perfect little youngling. Sweet innocent and naïve. He comes to a clearing where the black and white mech sits in alt form; once he approaches the mech transforms and comes to face him. Purple optics gleaming in the darkness as claws reach up to his helm. He never once flinches as the mech takes a hold of his helm and pulls him closer. He hits the ground as the mech stands over him, claws sliding along his hips and tracing his transformation seams. The Decepticon grabs his servos and the cool metal of stasis cuff lock onto his wrists. 

“I knew you were sneaking out,” the deep voice of the Prime says, he frowns as he looks at the Prime. The smirk on the Prime's face makes his spark drop.


	3. Soft and Tenderly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft and Tenderly-Reba McEntire feat Kelly Clarkson and Trisha Yearwood (Amazon Music)

Bumblebee sits on the ground where Barricade sat him as the Prime talks to the Decepticon. He prays to Primus that he’s not in trouble. The punishment of seeing another mech of the other faction is death or exile. He jumps when someone sits beside him. A white mech who feels safe and full of love but there’s a Decepticon insignia on the mech’s shoulder. Who is tis mech. 

“I’m not Primus,” the mech, a youngling smiles over to him. “Primus is my grandsire.”

He frowns at the mech who seems to be telling the truth, but what does that have to do with him? The prime glances over to him, those blue optics glance over to the mystery mech and he sees the prime’s optics soften. Is there something between this youngling and the Prime? Will that help him? If the prime is involved with a deception then he knows that love can’t be defined by faction. Barricade nods to the Prime before walking away and out of sight. His spark falls as he watches the mech leave.


	4. I’ll fly away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll fly away-Reba McEntire (Amazon Music)

Snowfire smirks as he glances at the Autobots trying to shoot him down, he knows Starscream’s the best seeker flier ever in the existence of Cybertron but he’s the second. He spots Optimus on the ground shaking his helm as he watches the loops and twirls as he dodges the fire fight. The Autobots are cursing now but it just makes him that much better. He laughs as he dips down close to the ground, blinding the mechs with his white frame before shooting back up to the sky and coasting up there until the Autobots recover. The starlight glimmers on his wings and he sees the Autobots pause to look at him.


	5. Sing it Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sing it now-Reba McEntire (Amazon Music)

Snowfire steps up to the cliffs of the Sea of Light, a calling pulls at his spark. Something calling him to the depths of the great chasm. A servo falls on his shoulder. He glances back to the red and blue mech, the avatar of Primus according to the Cybertronians. He frowns as he glances back towards the shimmering rainbow of light. How could he just leave the place, the mechs he was sent to help? How can he leave the mechs that he’s grown close to. Optimus pulls him around to face him. The prime’s digit hooks under his chin. Their kiss is soft. Their kiss is pure and full of light. He should return to his creators. To his grandcreators forever joined at the core of the planet. But how could he leave the one spark that he knows would complete him? The one he’s supposed to bound to like Primus and Unicron, Firestreak and Sonoré? There should be an Optimus and Snowfire.


	6. Angels Singin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angels Singin' by Reba McEntire (Amazon Music)

Snowfire onlines to music playing around him, the warmth surrounds him but unlike the warmth of his creators and grandcreators, it is physical warmth and a warmth in his spark. Another presence in his spark makes him fill with happiness and love. He doesn’t want to online his optics, to see that this isn’t real and that he’s back in the vault, alone and unbound ready to be sent out again to help the poor unfortunate sparks on the surface. He feels digits run along his helm, slowly and gently, he knows those digits. Optimus. Optimus is with him now in this dream, this fantasy. He knows they could never be together, he was told to come back before bonding.  
Onlining his optics he sees the blue optics of Optimus looking down to his gold ones. He smiles as their sparks are fused together.


	7. Angel on my Shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel on my shoulder by Reba McEntire (Amazon Music)

Snowfire steps into the temple of Primus and Unicron in the deepest part of the Sea of light, his bonded beside him and slightly behind him. He knows Primus will be mad at him for bonding and stealing the avatar. But how could Primus disregard the act of love? If there weren’t love he wouldn’t be here. Optimus is calm beside him, calmer than anyone when meeting his apparent creator. Was there something he didn’t know about Optimus? Primus appears in front of him frowning as he sees the Prime behind him. 

“You were not allowed to bond,” Primus grabs Snowfire’s wrists and pulls him from the Prime’s servo. Optimus steps up to Primus. 

“Carrier, you can’t really believe he wouldn’t find love on the surface,” Optimus says taking his servo back and Primus sighs. He frowns as he looks at Optimus, did he say Carrier?


	8. Meanwhile back at the cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meawhile back at the cross by Reba McEntire (Amazon Music)

Optimus smiles to him as they enter the chambers of the bonding ceremony. The bonding of sparks, of souls, of existences. He turns to the Prime, servos in both of those blue servos. He glances up at the mech he’s about to be tied together forever with. The mech he will never leave, the mech who will always be his and he will always be the Prime’s. Chestplates part as they step into the pool of gold Energon, the Energon of Primus and Unicron, Firestreak and Sonorè and now Optimus and Snowfire. He leans up to Optimus, lipplates brush as their sparks meet when the Energon touches them. Their sparks become one, two gold sparks fusing together, melding into each other. He feels whole, no longer alone. 

He sees nothing but the mech who is now one with him and forever will be.


	9. I got the Lord on my Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the lord on my side by Reba McEntire (Amazon Music)

Snowfire onlines in his quarters, a mech lies behind him holding him close and he smiles at the thought of his bonded with him down in the temple of Primus and Unicron. He can’t believe that he’d find his bonded up on the surface when he was sent to end the war and join the two factions. He turns over to see the Prime, the once avatar of his grandsire. The mech’s faceplates are calm, he seems to always be calm. Clawed digits reach up to touch his bonded’s faceplates. They have shared sparks but have yet to take each other’s seals. Perhaps some orn. Right now he’s just happy that he’s no longer alone in this supposedly happy place where sparks float around in joyous peace.


	10. I need to talk to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to talk to you by Reba McEntire (Amazon Music)

Snowfire finds Optimus in the temple reading room, some place where he was normally all orns when he was alone. Optimus looks over to him. He glances away shyly, why is he so shy now around his bonded. Optimus takes his servo and pulls him to his lap. 

“Snowfire, you can tell me, ask me anything,” Optimus smiles softly, servo cupping his helm. Snowfire nods and cups his servos over Optimus’ audio before telling him what is bothering him. Optimus chuckles a little before pulling him up and carries him to the couch near the window which looks out over a streak of the Sea of Light. He purrs as Optimus’ servos slide along his frame, fire seems to spread through his frame, following the Prime’s servos.


	11. Say A Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say a prayer by Reba McEntire (Amazon Music)

Snowfire watches Optimus go about his business, he frowns at the thought of not being enough. Not being like Sonorè or Unicron. He should have known if he was sparked or not. Carrier was sparked the first time Sire and Carrier were together. What if he’s not? What if he can’t have a sparkling, to continue the line of gold Energon? 

Optimus glances at him with a frown, would Optimus no longer want him, regret bonding to him? 

“Snowfire, you do not need to worry about having a creation,” Optimus says and kneels before him. Chestplates part and beside the Prime’s gold spark pulses a tiny little gold one. He smiles, claws coming to just a digit from the gold spark.


	12. From the Inside Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the inside out by Reba McEntire (Amazon Music)

Snowfire looks down at the small creation in Optimus’ arms, the little mech is so small and frail looking. How could their love make something so delicate and breakable. Is that a reflection of their love, of their union? How could the little one ever survive? Never before has a creation of a gold Energon been so weakly and sickly. 

“He’s just a little early, Snowfire,” Optimus says trying to reassure him. It doesn’t ease his worry. Primus had to pull the little one out from Optimus before his time, there is turmoil growing up on the surface and Primus needs someone to send up. An unbonded mech to send up and help the sparks lost on the surface. How can he send this weak little creation up to the cruel world of the surface. How could he survive an orn? “Snowfire, he’s is a strong spark, his frame is frail, but he will survive and become strong.”

He watches as Primus takes the sparkling from Optimus and leaves to the surface.


	13. Back to God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to god by Reba McEntire (Amazon Music)

Snowfire watches in the pool of Energon as the sparkling upgrades on the surface, he’s still so weak and frail looking. He doesn’t get seen by others, he stays to himself. He’s shy and quiet. He doesn’t get to know anyone, he doesn’t look at anyone. How could he just let Primus take this poor spark and thrust him into the surface. He touches the pool, the sparkling touches his chestplates with a small smile. Optimus sits on the edge of the pool and the blue servo joins his white. The sparkling chirps happily as both servos cover his chestplates. He smiles at his creation, Optimus kisses his helm.

“He will be fine,” Optimus smiles, he nods slowly. A mech approaches the sparkling, the first one to notice him. Optimus tenses beside him and he frowns up at his bonded. The mech grabs the sparkling, his creation’s wails sear into his processors and he reaches for his creation to feel the small spark weak and fade. Optimus pulls him from the Energon pool, his white frame soaked with gold.


End file.
